


The Future Starts Slow

by JackPotato



Series: Song Fic Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parents, Blow Job, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPotato/pseuds/JackPotato
Summary: Alec’s smile falters a little as he heads over to the podium, realising that even after everything…his parents can’t even bring themselves to come to their eldest son’s graduation.





	The Future Starts Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the epilogue!  
> So much fluff and a smidge of smut. 
> 
> Song Fic Series  
> Thank you for the kudo and comments!!  
> Your encouragement gives me the courage to keep writing!  
> Completely unbeta'd so please be kind.
> 
>  
> 
> Song - The Future Starts Slow - The Kills.
> 
> Come say hi - jackpotato on tumblr

**_You can holler, you can wail_ **   
**_You can swing, you can flail_ **   
**_You can thump like a broken sail_ **   
**_But I'll never give you up_ **   
**_If I ever give you up my heart will surely fail_ **

 

Now

‘Alexander Lightwood!’.

Alec takes a deep breath as he ascends the stairs to the wooden stage. He casts a look over the audience. Jocelyn is beaming at him, while Luke claps and gives him a short nod. Isabelle is standing next to them grinning from ear to ear. As Alec looks further, he searches the other faces. He knows he’s not going to see them, but there’s some hope that maybe… just maybe they might come.

I mean, it’s his graduation after all.

Alec’s smile falters a little as he heads over to the podium, realising that even after everything… his parents can’t even bring themselves to come to their eldest son’s graduation.

He can see as he walks up to the principal to collect his certificate, eyes sweeping back over to Izzy that she has noticed the change in his mood. She blows him a kiss, but there is sadness in her eyes. Alec gives her a small smile before he turns to accept his certificate and shake the principal’s hand.

No, he won’t let them ruin this.

After everything he’s been through…

Alec had promised himself he wouldn’t let his parents ruin anything else in his life.

~

  
**_And after all God can keep my soul_**  
 ** _England have my bones_**  
 ** _But don't ever give me up_**  
 ** _I could never get back up when the future starts so slow._**

 

3 months ago.

‘He’s our son!’ Maryse Lightwood yelled across the table and Alec tried hard to not sink further into his seat. He didn’t even know why his parents had bothered to bring the lawyers in. His mother had said, if you leave never come back, and so he didn’t. He had been staying at Jocelyn and Luke’s place for the last 2 weeks.

Alec sighs as his parent’s slimy lawyer runs through the current list of Maryse Lightwood’s demands. Luke and Jocelyn didn’t even ask for this, but Alec really does know why they’re doing this, why Luke is sitting with him right now as Alec’s mother yells at them.

Because they care.

It was such a foreign feeling to be cared for, to be asked if he was okay. To not feel guilty because he wasn’t. It wasn’t enough that the Fray household, already a small place was now over crowded. Alec sleeping on a make-shift bed in the study. They didn’t need to be threatened with legal action by his parents.

He knew the only reason his parents were doing this was to save face.

It had nothing to do with Alec.

Rumours had started spreading after Robert Lightwood’s outburst at the hospital and of course the fact that Alec was now living with Magnus Bane.

Plus, the rumours of Alec being gay, were not helped by him starting to get use to publicly showing his affection for Magnus.

Everyone had seen the kiss at lunch time yesterday.

The day before, Alec had come out to the swim team. Much to Alec’s surprise, they weren’t surprised at all. Most had shrugged, as if to say _So?_ Raj, had stayed back and admitted to Alec that he was gay too.

But now there was this…

Listening to this lawyer threaten Luke, watching his mother sitting across the table smirking at them…

It had been an intense 2 weeks and this... receiving the notice in the mail.

This was too much.

‘Alexander needs to make public that his relationship with a… Magnus Bane and his supposed sexual orientation was a- ‘

Alec held up his hand, ‘enough’.

It seemed like he’d been saying it a lot to his parents, his mother opened her mouth to say something and quickly closed it, seeing the look on her son’s face. Alec placed his hands flat on the table, giving his mother a levelled look, ‘I’m not coming home, I’m eighteen. I can legally leave home’.

Alec paused, ‘If you pursue this, everyone in this town will know what both you and Dad have said about your clients. Specifically, the horribly homophobic and racist slurs against some of your biggest clients’.  

Maryse Lightwood gasped, ‘You can’t…’

The lawyer quickly stepped in, ‘You don’t have proof, it’s completely hear-say and we can sue you for malicious damage’.

Alec shrugged, keeping his gaze locked on his mother, not even acknowledging the lawyer. ‘You could… but the damage would already be done. You know as well as I do, how valuable your reputation is to the firm. The Clave won’t want you anymore’.

‘How dare you!’, she spat, standing up, ‘I raised you!’.

Alec raised an eyebrow, ‘and you threw me out of your house, because I’m gay’, he replied matter-of-factly. Maryse’s eyes went comically wide and with a huff she stomped out of the room, high heels clacking quickly on the tiled floor, slamming the door behind her.

The lawyer raised an eyebrow at the exchange but said nothing. Shuffling some papers and tapping them into place on the table, he made a show of putting them into his little leather folder, clicking open his brief case and placing it inside. Clicking it closed and carefully pushing back his chair he stands up, smoothing out an invisible wrinkle in his suit, ‘You will hear from us again’ he says curtly, before picking up his brief case and leaving the room.

Luke lets out a low chuckle as Alec lets out the breath he was holding. Luke claps him on the back, ‘you’ve got balls Alec’, he laughs, getting up out of his chair, ‘now let’s head home’.

Alec smiles.

Home.

  
~

  
**_No longing for the moonlight_ **   
**_No longing for the sun_ **   
**_No longer will I curse the bad I've done_ **   
**_If there's a time when your feelings gone, I wanna feel it_ **

 

2 months go.

Magnus can’t stop smiling. He looks across the table at Clary, who is currently rolling her eyes at something Jace Wayland has said to her, Jace puts an arm around her, wearing his trade mark smirk, as he winks at Simon who is sitting across from him. Simon splutters and then coughs, as he inhales some of his coke. Isabelle who is sitting next to Simon, pats him gently on the back, and tuts at Jace, trying very hard to hide the smile on her face.

It has only been about a month and their little group of misfits has grown.

Then there’s a warm hand on his thigh, ‘What are you thinking about?’ Magnus turns to his left, and is met with the small crooked smile of Alec Lightwood and Magnus isn’t sure how he’s going to get use to this.

Magnus smiles back, ‘nothing darling’, he replies, leaning in to press a soft chaste kiss to Alec’s chapped lips.

‘Awwwwww’ Both Magnus and Alec quickly turn to see Clary and Izzy cooing and Jace making kissy faces. Alec throws his bread roll at Jace, ‘You guys are too cute’, Izzy smiles as Jace bats away the bread roll. ‘Not as cute as us’, he adds, giving Clary a quick squeeze. Clary bats Jace away, rolling her eyes and Alec laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Magnus can’t help but beam.

He never thought he could be this happy again.

  
~

  
**_You can holler, you can wail_**  
 ** _You can blow what's left of my right mind_**  
 ** _You can swing, you can flail_**  
 ** _You can blow what's left of my right mind_**  
 ** _(I don't mind)_**  


1 month ago.

Alec’s soft breath against Magnus’ skin as he tilts his head to suck another mark into his neck, makes Magnus shiver, ‘Alec-’he pants, his grip around his cock is not enough and he feels Alec’s lips curve into a smile against his neck, because the bastard knows it.

Alec kitten licks the spot he’s just sucked on Magnus’ olive skin and lifts his head a little to look into Magnus’ face. There’s beads of sweat on his upper lip, and his brown eyes are half lidded and unfocused. Alec moves his thumb over the slit on the head of Magnus’ dick, and he watches as Magnus shuts his eyes, mouth open in a silent gasp. And then his eyes are open again, and he’s trying hard to look annoyed but it’s hard when your boyfriend has his hand on your dick.

Smirking, Alec kisses Magnus’ cheek and pulls back, Magnus narrows his eyes and is about to protest when he notices the smirk and sees the slow movement down his taut body. Curious he watches as Alec moves down his body, a small kiss to his ribs, to his abs…. what was he…. Oh… OH…. Alec looks up at Magnus and locks eyes with him as he takes the head of his cock in his mouth and Magnus couldn’t help but let out a low moan, throwing his head hitting back onto the pillow, closing his eyes at the feeling of his boyfriends mouth on his-   

‘Magnus- Oh shit!’ Both boys jump at the noise, Alec with Magnus’ cock still in his mouth, as Clary bursts into the room and promptly covers her eyes.

Quickly both boys, scramble to cover themselves, ‘Clary!’ Magnus grabs a pillow to cover himself, ‘Knock first!’

‘Oh god!’ she exclaims again, eyes still covered, ‘I just came up to tell you dinner was ready…’ Clary shifts a finger to look through them at the two boys, ‘but maybe I’ll tell Mum you’ve already eaten…’ and with a giggle she quickly closes the door, before she’s hit by the flying pillow Magnus was using to cover himself.

 

~

  
**_There's a time for the second best_ **   
**_And there's a time when the feeling's gone_ **   
**_But it's hard to be hard I guess_ **   
**_When you're shaking like a dog_ **

 

2 weeks ago.

It was the final week before exams and the house was frantic with 3 very stressed out seniors studying. So, it was odd that the doorbell rang at 8pm one school night. Raising an eyebrow, Magnus looked up over at Alec who had his nose buried in one of his psychology text books, it seemed like he didn’t even notice that the doorbell had gone.

With a sigh, Magnus got up and went to the front door.

Looking through the peep hole, Magnus pulled back, brow furrowed in confusion.

Magnus looked through the peephole again, not sure he was really seeing who was at their door at 8pm on a school night.

‘Alec?’ Magnus called out as he opened the front door. Not hearing a reply, Magnus rolled his eyes and then turned to the person on his doorstep.

Maryse Lightwood.

‘Can I help you?’ Magnus asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Maryse Lightwood, bless her, tried very hard to control her face as she looked at Magnus. But unfortunately, she could not control how her lip curled and her nose wrinkled… in disgust.

Magnus raised one eyebrow.

‘I would like to speak to my son please’, she replied curtly.

Magnus gave her an incredulous look, ‘Alec is currently studying for his psychology exam which is tomorrow. He really shouldn’t be interrupted’ Magnus lied, matching her tone.

‘I have the right to speak to my son-’she started, before stopping herself and taking a deep breath, seeming to gather herself, ‘M-Magnus… Can I please speak to him? I won’t be long. It’s important’.

‘I really don’t think-’Magnus paused as he felt a hand on his hip, ‘It’s okay-’Alec said softly coming up behind him.

Magnus couldn’t help and notice the look on Maryse Lightwood’s face as her eyes went to her son’s hand on Magnus’ hip, her eyes widened slightly.

Alec looked over at his mother, ‘Come in, you’ve got 5 minutes’, he bluntly added, before he turned and headed into the living room. Maryse huffed as she walked inside and past Magnus, who gave her a wary look before shutting the door behind her with a thud, wishing he was shutting the door in her face.  

Sitting primly on the edge of the couch, Maryse Lightwood smoothed out her skirt, Magnus sat on the arm of the chair Alec was sitting in, facing his mother.

‘This is a private matter’, Maryse folded her hands in her lap and looking pointedly at Magnus.

‘Whatever this is you can say in front of Magnus’, Alec replied, putting a hand on Magnus’ knee, ‘You’ve got 4 minutes’.

Maryse huffed a little, ‘Alec, that’s no way to speak to your mother’, she scolded. Alec raised his eyebrow, ‘you stopped being my mother, when you kicked me out, now you’ve got 3 minutes… I have study to get back to’.

Looking very put out, Maryse smoothed out her skirt again, a nervous tick Magnus had noticed. ‘Alec, your father…’ And then Magnus saw it, the shine in her eyes as if she was trying to hold back tears. Maryse lifted her head a little and sniffed, her pride not allowing her to show any cracks in the mask she

‘Your father and I are getting a divorce’.

Magnus looked down at his boyfriend, who had moved forward in his seat, concern on his face, ‘Mom, what… why?’

Sniffing a little, she blinked back some tears, ‘He has been sleeping with his secretary’.

Alec moved across the room, pausing a little before leaning in to hug his mother. At first, she stiffened at the gesture, before melting into his arms. Magnus could see her close her eyes, a few silent tears roll down her cheeks.

After a moment, she pulled back and let go of her son. Pulling out a handkerchief from her purse to blot her eyes. ‘I just thought you should know’, she added matter-of-factly. Alec knelt in front of his mother as she spoke, ‘he’s moved into an apartment in the city’. Maryse Lightwood continued as she put the handkerchief back into her purse and looked down at her son. ‘We won’t be pursuing any further legal action against you or this family’, she pursed her lips, before picking up her purse. ‘I- uh…’ Alec was a little lost for words, ‘What Alec is trying to say is thank you’, Magnus added in a soft smile on his face.

Maryse looked up at Magnus, obviously forgetting that Magnus was still in the room. She looked back down at her son, ‘Alec- I really wish you’d-’Alec shook his head, ‘Mom, don’t start. I’m happy okay?’ She pursed her lips, and gave a short nod, before standing up. Alec quickly stood up as well.

‘I should get going’, she said primly, heading towards the door. Alec followed her, still in shock at the news his mother had just dropped on him. Opening the front door, Maryse paused, ‘Good luck with your exams. I expect no less than the best from you Alexander’.

And with that she let herself out.

Alec stood at the front door, watching his mother get into her Mercedes and pulling out the drive. Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle and softly closed the door.

Alec moved in his arms, to face Magnus, shaking his head. ‘you okay?’ Magnus asked, his voice soft, searching Alec’s face. 

‘I..I don’t know’ he shook his head and shrugged, ‘I mean… she just dumped that on me and…’ Alec still couldn’t believe it.

Magnus gave Alec a little squeeze, before letting go and taking his hands, ‘Come on, I think it’s time for a hot chocolate break’.

**_~_ **

****

**_You can holler, you can wail_ **   
**_You can blow what's left of my right mind_ **   
**_You can swing, you can flail_ **   
**_You can blow what's left of my right mind_ **

****

Now

Alec steps down off the stage, and back to his seat, his head down, clouded with thoughts.

This should be one of the happiest days of his life.

And here he is, letting his parents drag him down again.

It’s only when he feels the warm hand taking his does Alec look up.

There smiling at him, is Magnus.

Magnus gently squeezes his hand, as if he knows what Alec is thinking. He knew today was going to be equal parts good to equal parts rough for Alec.

Today was the ending of one chapter and the starting of a new.

However, after everything that has happened in the last couple of months, Alec had hoped his mother would have at least come to his graduation, bringing his little brother Max with her…

Alec shook his head, he knew he was expecting too much to think she would.

Turning back to the rest of the speeches, Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand back.

At least he had Magnus.

 

~

 

**_You can blow what's left of my right mind_ **   
**_You can blow what's left of my right mind_ **   
**_You can holler, you can wail_ **   
**_You can blow what's left of my right mind_ **

 

After the speeches and hat throwing, Alec stood in a circle of his friends, arm around Magnus’ middle. Jace had made some bad joke and Alec threw his head back and laughed, the vibe amongst the students was weird, it was a mix of giddy with nervous excitement, relief and probably tiredness after the stress of exams.

Hearing a cough from behind him, Alec turned and was then almost bowled over by his little brother, ‘Alec!’ Alec knelt and pulled his brother into a hug, before pulling back and ruffling his dark hair, ‘Hey Max!’ Alec looked up at his mother, ‘When did you guys get here?’ Alec looked up pointedly at his mother, before looking back down at his little brother, ‘We were running late. We almost missed you on the stage’. Alec beamed at his little brother and hugged him again. Max squirmed, ‘I’m glad you’re hear Maxy’. Alec’s little brother wrinkled his nose, ‘Alec! Don’t call me that!’ Alec laughed and stood up, ‘I’m glad you came’, he said to his mother, ‘I wasn’t sure you were going to show’. Maryse bristled a little, ‘Of course we would. It’s your graduation’. Maryse lifted her chin, ‘I see you weren’t dux Alec’. Alec sighed, not surprised at the comment from his mother but tired of the judgement. Alec was about to reply when his sister sidled up next to him tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder, ‘Mother…’ she warned and Alec wondered whether Isabelle had said something to their mother.

Maryse sniffed, ‘I’m going to talk to the Penhallows, congratulate Aline on her award’, and with that she turned on her heels and walked away.

Alec and Isabelle turned to each other with a look of bemusement on their faces before bursting out laughing, ‘Why are you laughing?’ Max tugged at Alec’s hand, confused as to why his siblings were laughing. Alec looked down at his brother, ‘Nothing… do you want to meet my boyfriend Max?’

Max looked confused, ‘But Mom says…’ Alec shook his head, ‘She was wrong’, Alec lightly touched Magnus’ elbow, ‘Hey Magnus’, Magnus turned smiling, ‘Yes darling’. Alec smiled back, ‘I have someone I’d like you to meet, Magnus, this is my little brother Max, Max… this is my boyfriend Magnus’.

Magnus smiled at the littlest Lightwood, ‘Hey there’. Max warily studied Magnus for a second, seeming to take everything in, deciding whether he liked this new person. After a moment a slow smile spread across Max Lightwood's face.

‘I like your pin, it looks like my cat, Church’, Max points to the cat brooch on Magnus’ jumper. Alec grins and puts his arm around Magnus as he gets into a deep discussion with Max about his cat Chairman Meow, swapping cat stories.

Alec can’t help but smile watching Magnus and his brother and then over to his group of friends.

It wasn’t the fairy tale end to school, or the end his parents expected of him. There were many things that still needed to be worked on, but he was with friends and family and most importantly the man, he loved.

And that’s all that mattered.

 

 

 


End file.
